emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1628 (23rd January 1992)
Plot Kathy and Chris row again about the haulage contract that Chris is still working on. She doesn't want a new house if the money is going to come from the transportation of horses for slaughter. Matt agrees to Jack's offer. Annie is glad that things are sorting themselves out. She is not happy when Jack tells her that Joe has also phoned Matt with the same idea. Jack says that Matt's shares will be split equally between the three of them so Joe will end up with something. Alan apologises for working Elizabeth so hard. He tells her to go out and enjoy herself with Eric. Kathy is house hunting again, but not having much luck. Frank is in a panic as the PR company have let him down over the brochures for the holiday village. He pleads with Joe to sort it out which involves getting 20,000 brochures designed, photographed and out to the travel agents in the next two weeks. Joe makes him promise not to interfere. Alan becomes friendly with Eric suddenly. He invites him for a quick drink that evening. He looks to have an ulterior motive. Annie is ready to leave for Spain. She makes Joe and Jack promise to try and get on while she is away. Michael and Elizabeth row about Eric. He says that he does not begrudge her happiness, but he just wishes that it was with someone else. Carol is all dressed up when she arrives at The Woolpack ready for the concert. Alan tells her that the relief barman has not turned up and unfortunately he won't be able to go to the concert. Carol is upset. Eric arrives and Alan cunningly manages to get Eric to offer to accompany Carol to the concert. He looks pleased with himself as they leave together. Alan phones Elizabeth and tells her that he has some news about Eric. He asks her to call in at The Woolpack. Jack and Sarah enjoy their first night alone in the farmhouse. Elizabeth is very upset when Alan tells her that Eric has gone off to Hotten with Carol. He makes out that the date has been planned for some time. Jack and Sarah keep getting interrupted, firstly by Mark's loud stereo and then Lynn phones to say that her car is stuck in a ditch and can Jack tow her out. Jack is a bit dubious about it, but Sarah is keen for him to go and help her. Seth cons a free pint out of Alan by pretending to tell Elizabeth what really happened. Mark begins to paint the extension a revolting purple colour. Joe calls to see Jack. Sarah tells him that he has gone on an errand of mercy for Lynn. Joe comments that she is probably up to her old tricks again. Jack arrives at Connelton Road to find Lynn's car is not in a ditch at all. She claims that she managed to reverse out. She invites him for a drink, but he turns her down. Jack then starts to play her at her own game and says that he has got a bale of straw in the back of his landrover and they could get very comfy in there. Lynn thinks that he is serious, but then he tells her to stop wasting his time and trying to come between him and Sarah. He wants nothing more to do with her. Chris and Kathy suddenly realise that they actually do like Mill Cottage. Eric calls at Elizabeth's, but she slams the door in his face. He glances at The Woolpack and realises that he has been set up by Alan. Jack arrives back home. Sarah is anxious to know what happened. Jack tells her that Lynn was just trying it on, but that he has scared her off by offering to make love to her in the back of the landrover. Sarah is quite shocked, but amused. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Kim Tate - Claire King Guest cast None. Locations *Mill Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and cottage *Chapel Street *Fish & Game Farm *Unknown roads *Frank Tate & Son - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Living room and front garden *Connelton Lane Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes